1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to novel chemicals useful as pesticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Pat. No. 9297/66 teaches a method of preparing compounds of the formula: ##EQU1## and their use as insecticides. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,076 (1952) and 3,408,426 (1968). I have discovered that the compound O,O-diethyl S-(tert-butylsulfonyl)methyl phosphorodithioate is much less toxic to mammals (mice) than the art compound O,O-diethyl S-(tert-butylsulfinyl)methyl phosphorodithioate, and exhibits insecticidal activity equal to, and in some cases superior to, this art compound.